


SZCZYTOWA FORMA

by patusinka



Series: Liceum Sportowe [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patusinka/pseuds/patusinka





	SZCZYTOWA FORMA

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Peak Condition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/324502) by [triedunture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triedunture/pseuds/triedunture). 



Cas siedział przy stole w sali plastycznej i posłusznie rysował ołówkiem krajobraz. Odtwarzał drzewo iglaste i ignorował kształtną dłoń klepiącą go w ramię. Cas sprawdził czubek ołówka, sięgnął po temperówkę i z absolutną pewnością nie spojrzał na Deana.  
Dean dalej wpychał mu złożony kawałek papieru pod łokieć.  
\- Cas. Cas. Cas – posykiwał cicho.  
Cas go zignorował. Ich nauczycielka plastyki, pani Talbot, była bardzo zasadnicza, gdy chodziło o pracę w ciszy. Była skora do wybuchów i uniosła brew, gdy Dean w zeszłym tygodniu umościł się przy stole Casa na plastyce. Nigdy wcześniej nie siedzieli razem, ale teraz, gdy się umawiali (UMAWIALI, Cas ledwo mógł w to uwierzyć), Dean zdawał się myśleć, że było to coś naturalnego. Plastyka była w końcu ich jedyną wspólną lekcją i nawet, jeśli przez większość czasu mijała w absolutnej ciszy, Cas nie mógł się skarżyć na taką ciepłą, miłą obecność przy boku.  
Cóż, zazwyczaj nie mógł się skarżyć. Kiedy Dean bywał denerwujący, jak na przykład teraz, Cas mógł narzekać chociaż trochę.  
\- Cassssss – powiedział Dean bezgłośnie.  
\- Co? – odszepnął wreszcie Cas.  
\- To dla ciebie – Dean wręczył mu liścik z jego imieniem na przedzie wypisanym okrągłym, ozdobionym serduszkami pismem. Deanowy pomysł na żart. Cas próbował go nie zachęcać, ale trudno było powstrzymać uśmiech.  
Wziął liścik z miną, która, jak miał nadzieję, pokazywała przedłużone cierpienie, i rozwinął go na kolanach pod biurkiem. Dean obserwował go uważnie bawiąc się własnym ołówkiem, sprawiając, że przepływał mu przez palce.  
Cas przeczytał liścik i stłumił wybuch śmiechu. Dean dalej udawał zakochaną dziewczynę, co jasno wynikało z treści wiadomości. U góry strony, wypisane pełnymi zawijasów literami, widniało pytanie; BĘDZIESZ MOJĄ RANDKĄ NA HOMECOMING?, po czym następowały trzy opcje do wyboru: 1. TAK, 2. NIE, 3. MOŻE. Cas popatrzył na Deana, który udawał nonszalancję bawiąc się kciukami i strzepując sobie niewidzialny pyłek z przodu koszuli.   
\- Jesteś śmieszny – wymamrotał Cas.  
Dean spojrzał na niego zielonymi oczami lśniącymi jakimś zamiarem.  
\- Czy to znaczy TAK?  
Cas przełknął szeroko otwierając oczy. Czy Dean mówił poważnie? Cas wciąż próbował dojść do ładu z myślą, że Dean Winchester chciał wymienić niezręczny uścisk/podanie dłoni z jego mamą, zjeść lasagnę przy ich obiadowym stole i pocałować go, gdy na tyłach domu Casa obserwowaliby gwiazdy. Wszystko było takie nowe i przerażające, zaś Homecoming było tym wszystkim do setnej potęgi.  
\- Uch – Cas próbował wyartykułować odpowiedź, ale przerwał im skrzekliwy głos z frontu klasy:  
\- Dean! Cas! Czy ja słyszę, jak pracujecie, czy też, jak gadacie? – pani Talbot zerknęła na nich spod okularów.  
\- Przepraszam – wymamrotał Cas spuszczając głowę i gapiąc się na swój szkic.  
Pani Talbot obserwowała ich przez chwilę laserowym wzrokiem, po czym oznajmiła:  
\- Dean. Zabierz swoje rzeczy. Przez resztę roku będziesz siedział tam – wskazała na biurko tylko w połowie zajęte przez Roya, po drugiej stronie sali.  
\- Ej no! – powiedział Dean bezradnie unosząc dłonie w górę. – Nie mówi pani poważnie!  
Teraz gapiła się na nich reszta klasy, zapomniawszy o swoich szkicach. Pani Talbot popatrzyła na Deana w sposób, który zdradzał, jak bardzo była poważna.  
\- Najwyraźniej nie możesz się skupić przy stoliku Casa – stwierdziła sucho. Polakierowanym paznokciem ponownie wskazała drugą stronę sali. – Teraz się rusz – kilku uczniów zachichotało nerwowo, co w każdej chwili groziło wybuchem.  
Dean wstał, mechanicznie wziął plecak i odsunął się od stołu. Przechodząc przez salę zerknął na Chucka i Becky, który siedzieli wspólnie przy stole bliżej tyłu klasy. Chodzili ze sobą od pierwszej klasy. Becky szeptała coś Chuckowi do ucha, a on się uśmiechał. Dean pokiwał głową w ich stronę gapiąc się dobitnie na ich ściskające się pod stołem dłonie.  
\- Nie widzę, aby pani rozdzielała ich – rzucił pani Talbot przez ramię.  
Cas zwalczył ochotę, by zwinąć się w kłębek pod biurkiem, gdy w klasie wybuchły śmiech i pohukiwania. Pani Talbot nie marnując czasu zadzwoniła po pana Zachary`ego, i Cas wiedział, że przez resztę dnia Deana nie zobaczy.

 

\- Więc myślisz, że zostanie zawieszony? – zapytała Anna Milton wcinając swoją młodą marchewkę.  
\- Nie wiem. Może – Cas wzruszył ramionami. – Chyba sobie z sobą nie radzi – westchnął i oparł się ponownie o dąb. Był piękny jesienny dzień, idealny, by zjeść lunch na zewnątrz z Anną, jedyną osobą na świecie, aż do ostatnich wydarzeń, która wiedziała, że Cas był gejem. Była też pierwszą osobą, której opowiedział o Deanie.  
\- O czym wy w ogóle rozmawialiście – zapytała Anna zlizując sos z kciuka. – To znaczy, co było tak ważne, że Dean nie mógł z tym zaczekać na po szkole?  
\- Och, on… - Cas zwalczył rumieniec, który pełzł mu po szyi. – Zaprosił mnie na Homecoming.  
\- CO?! – Annie opadła szczęka.  
\- Najpierw myślałem, że żartuje. Znaczy się, możesz w to uwierzyć? – zerknął w górę na przyjaciółkę i uśmiechnął się nieśmiało. – Kilka miesięcy temu myślałem, że nie ma pojęcia o moim istnieniu, a teraz razem idziemy na tańce.  
\- Um, Cas, kochanie – Anna z przesadną ostrożnością umieściła pojemnik z surowymi warzywami na zrobionym z koszulki obrusie piknikowym – Czy może zapomniałeś, gapiąc się w te lśniące zielone oczy, że masz już plany na Homecoming? – ściągnęła w gniewie usta.  
Przez długie cztery sekundy Cas miał w głowie pustkę, potem stęknął i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.  
\- O mój Boże, Anno, tak mi przykro.  
\- Nie. W porządku – Anna z drżeniem zaczęła pakować lunch. – Masz całkiem nowego chłopaka, który chce iść z tobą na tańce, więc czemu miałbyś iść ze swoją najlepszą przyjaciółką od DRUGIEJ KLASY?!  
\- Anna…  
Wstała i zarzuciła sobie na ramię swoją ręcznie dzierganą torbę.  
\- Po prostu zostanę w domu w bieliźnie zjadając coś z puszki i oglądając powtórki PRAWA I PORZĄDKU: SVU! Juhuuu, impreza Homecomingowa! – machnęła palcem wskazującym.  
\- Zaczekaj chwilę – powiedział Cas gramoląc się na nogi. – Jeszcze nie powiedziałem Deanowi TAK.  
Anna gapiła się na niego krzyżując ręce na piersi.  
\- Ale zamierzasz.  
\- Nie, ty i ja mamy plany. Idę z tobą.  
\- Ale CHCESZ iść z Deanem.  
\- Cóż – Cas lekko wzruszył ramionami. – Tak, ale ci obiecałem – spróbował się do niej uśmiechnąć. – Przyjaciele są ważniejsi niż chłopak, prawda? Nie zostawię cię na lodzie.  
Anna próbowała utrzymać kwaśny wyraz twarzy, ale bezskutecznie.  
\- Argh! Teraz ja się czuję paskudnie, że to na tobie wymusiłam – przygryzła wargę. – Powinieneś pójść z Deanem – westchnęła z poczuciem porażki.  
\- Nie, Anna…  
\- W końcu to i tak tylko głupi taniec. Prawdopodobnie wyśmiewalibyśmy sobie nawzajem zdzirowate sukienki przez 20 minut, zanim byśmy poszli do Denny`ego. Nic wielkiego – powiedziała słabnącym głosem.  
\- Anno, i tak idę z tobą, już to mówiłem, jasne? Zdzirowate sukienki, złe tańczenie, u Denny`ego, całe 9 jardów – Cas pochylił głowę, by spojrzeć jej w oczy. – Okej?  
\- Okej – Anna nieszczęśliwie pokiwała głową. – Ale Dean pomyśli, że jestem absolutną suczą.  
Cas nie umiał na to nic powiedzieć; nie był pewien, jak zareaguje Dean, gdy dowie się o wszystkim.   
– Będzie dobrze – tylko tyle zdołał powiedzieć.

 

\- Och, będzie dobrzeeeee – powiedział wieczorem Dean w czasie rozmowy przez telefon.  
Cas zmarszczył się i przez moment gapił się na swoją komórkę, po czym ponownie przyłożył ją do ucha.  
\- Dean, może mnie nie usłyszałeś: już obiecałem Annie, że pójdę z nią na Homecoming. To znaczy, że nie mogę iść z tobą.  
\- Nie ma problemu - powiedział Dean, a jego metaliczny głos zdradzał wielką pewność siebie. – Po prostu musimy znaleźć twojej przyjaciółce partnera.  
Cas przytrzymał telefon ramieniem, aby móc otworzyć drzwi samochodu i wrzucić na tył torbę z mokrymi ciuchami.   
\- Nie sądzę, że Anna chce partnera. Ona chce iść ze mną. Wiesz, jako przyjaciółka.  
\- Chłopie, już teraz mógłbym ci wymienić sześciu lub siedmiu gości, którzy by się nadali. Wolni. Przystojni. Hetero. Są mi winni przysługi… - Dean urwał.  
\- Nie mówisz poważnie – Cas opadł na siedzenie kierowcy i odpalił silnik. – Rozmawiamy o mojej najlepszej przyjaciółce. Nie zamierzam jej sprzedać któremuś z twoich kolesi z drużyny lacrosse`a.  
\- A kto tu mówi o sprzedaży? Upewniłbym się, że się nią dobrze zajmą.  
\- Anna by cię zabiła. I to dosłownie. Zna krav-magę – powiedział Cas. Dean zachichotał po drugiej stronie linii, a Cas siedział nieruchomo w samochodzie, po prostu słuchając. – Dean, naprawdę chciałem iść z tobą – powiedział miękko, gdy drugi chłopak ucichł. – Przepraszam.  
\- Słuchaj, jeśli znajdę Annie idealnego partnera…  
Cas westchnął.  
\- Dean.  
\- Nie, po prostu posłuchaj! Jeśli znajdę jej idealnego partnera, a ona z własnej woli zgodzi się pójść na tańce z kimś innym, czy wtedy pójdziesz ze mną? – Dean urwał. – To znaczy, jeśli ufasz mi, że wszystko jej załatwię.  
\- Żadnych graczy w lacrosse`a?  
\- Ani jednego.  
\- Możesz spróbować, ale nie sądzę…  
\- Świetnie. Więc mamy umowę. Zostaw to mnie, Cas.  
\- Skoro tak mówisz – Cas wcisnął komórkę do starego adaptora i zaczął tyłem wyjeżdżać z parkingu. – Słuchaj, dzwonisz do mnie z sali szlabanowej czy jak? W jak poważnych jesteś kłopotach?  
\- Teraz? Tata jeszcze nie dostał wieści od wicedyrektora, więc po prostu siedzę w domu z poważnym ostrzeżeniem.  
\- Czemu Zachary tak łatwo ci odpuścił? – ich wicedyrektor słynął z gromienia złoczyńców niczym przysłowiowy bicz Boży.  
\- To szokujące, jak wszyscy robią się spolegliwi, jeśli tylko wspomnieć ACLU.  
Cas skręcił na ulicę, włączając się do ruchu za jednym z autobusów.  
\- Naprawdę zagroziłeś im pozwem? Czy to nie trochę za dużo? W końcu Talbot miała po temu powód. GADAŁEŚ.  
\- Taaa, podobnie jak Becky, ten, jak-mu-tam, ten gościu z kozią bródką!  
\- Ale oni siedzą z tyłu, gdzie Talbot ich nie słyszy – wskazał Cas.  
\- Nie kupuję tego – głos Deana w głośnikach brzmiał ostro i chrapliwie. – Jeśli zasady są tak cholernie ważne, przestrzegałaby ich cały czas, nie tylko wobec ludzi, którzy siedzą blisko jej biurka, nie tylko wobec gejów, ale wszystkich.  
\- Dean…  
\- Sądzisz, że jestem przewrażliwiony.  
\- Sądzę, że jesteś – Cas usiłował znaleźć odpowiednie słowo zatrzymawszy się na STOPIE – namiętny.   
\- To dobrze? – Cas mógł usłyszeć powolny uśmiech w głosie Deana.  
\- Wiesz, że tak.  
W słuchawce rozległ się dźwięk trzaskających drzwi.  
\- Muszę kończyć, tata wrócił. Do zobaczenia jutro, Cas.  
\- Do zobaczenia.

 

Kiedy Cas następnego ranka wszedł na teren szkoły, zastanowił się, czy nie były to jakieś święta czy coś innego, o czym zapomniał. Spojrzał na zegarek; spóźniał się trochę, ale dzwonek jeszcze nie zadzwonił. Mimo to korytarze były praktycznie puste, podobnie jak przejścia między budynkami. Normalnie były pozapychane małymi grupkami przyjaciół spotykających się i wymieniających plotki przez rozpoczęciem lekcji. Ale wokół nikogo nie było, za wyjątkiem woźnego i kilku nauczycieli wpadających do swoich klas z naręczami planów zajęć.  
\- Przepraszam, panie Singer? – zawołał Cas do woźnego, który przechodził obok ciągnąc skrzypiące wiaderko na kółkach. – Gdzie się wszyscy podziali?  
\- Zapytaj Deana Winchestera. Chłopak ściągnął wszystkich pod salę chóru – powiedział woźny opryskliwie i z piskiem oddalił się korytarzem.  
Cas zmarszczył się. Sala chóru mieściła się po drugiej stronie kompleksu szkolnego, w pobliżu boisk sportowych. Czemu Dean i wszyscy inni byliby…  
Cichy szmer głosów za rogiem urósł do głośnego wrzasku. Cas odwrócił się i zobaczył praktycznie każdego dzieciaka w szkole biegnącego w jego stronę; wszyscy gadali podekscytowani, gdy zadzwonił pierwszy dzwonek. Cas próbował uniknąć tej potężnej masy ludzi, ale utknął w środku nurtu. Mógł tam jedynie stać, obijany na obie strony, i słyszeć strzępki rozmów:  
\- To była najbardziej spoko rzecz, jaką widziałem!  
\- Możesz uwierzyć, że on naprawdę…  
\- … a kiedy pojawiła się orkiestra marszowa!  
Cas zobaczył kilku znajomych i próbował zawołać do nich, by spytać, co się, do diabła, dzieje, ale silna dłoń zamknęła mu się na ramieniu i gładko przeprowadziła go przez tłum. Cas zerknął w górę i ujrzał wycelowany w siebie zawadiacki uśmiech Deana.  
\- Uważaj, w takim pędzącym tłumie można zrobić sobie krzywdę – powiedział Dean zakładając sobie dłoń Casa za łokieć i odprowadzający go niczym wiktoriański dżentelmen prowadzący damę przez zabłoconą ulicę.  
\- Dean, co…? – wyrzucił Cas, po czym zobaczył Annę razem z Gabrielem idących z nimi po lewej stronie Deana. Uśmiechała się do niego, naprawdę promiennie, i… trzymała Gabriela za rękę. Z jakiegoś powodu.  
\- Poważnie, chłopaki, dziękuję – Anna tryskała szczęściem (i brzmiało to, jakby trwało już jakiś czas). – To było niesamowite. Mam nadzieję, że nagraliście wszystko!  
\- Cóż – powiedział Gabe – może poprosiłem klub AV, aby trzy kamery rejestrowały całość. Pilnujcie Youtube – mrugnął.  
Cas usiłował się we wszystkim połapać. Choć, jak przypuszczał, mogły to być gorączkowe majaki.  
\- Co, do licha, przegapiłem? – zapytał.  
\- Niewiele, po prostu Gabe zaprosił Annę na tańce. Śpiewając wiązankę jej ulubionych hitów z Broadwayu. Z chórem zapewniającym wsparcie – powiedział Dean wzruszając ramionami. - Ach, i chyba jeszcze teatromani odstawili jakiś numer taneczny, nic wielkiego.  
\- To było jak odcinek GLEE! W prawdziwym życiu! – zaśmiała się Anna. Spojrzała Gabe`owi w twarz najbardziej kurewsko gwiaździstymi oczami, jakie Cas w życiu widział. – Cóż. Um. Do zobaczenia później.  
\- Do zobaczenia – powiedział Gabe uśmiechając się powoli. Rozdzielili się i ruszyli korytarzem w przeciwne strony.  
Uśmiech Deana przeszedł w zadowolenie z siebie, gdy spojrzał na zszokowaną twarz Casa.  
\- Sądzę, że chyba jednak będziesz musiał być moją randką – powiedział.  
\- Jak ty to…? Co w ogóle…? – Cas ugrzązł. – GABRIEL? Spiknąłeś Annę z Gabrielem?!  
\- Hej, Gabe durzy się w Annie od trzeciej klasy. Uważa ją za dar Boży dla świata. Pogadałem z kilkoma przyjaciółkami Anny w chórze i odkryłem, iż ona uważa, że on jest słodki. Więc – Dean wzruszył ramionami. – Może popchnąłem Gabe`a w odpowiednim kierunku.  
Cas skrzywił się z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Anna myśli, że Gabe jest słodki? Nigdy mi tego nie mówiła.  
\- Cóż, mam talent do odgadywania prawdy – Dean rzucił mu oślepiający uśmiech.  
\- Ale GABE? – Cas nadal nie mógł tego przeżyć. – To taka męska zdzira.  
Dean spojrzał na niego z rozbawieniem.  
\- Nie uważałem cię za taką cnotkę, Cas – pochylił się i wyszeptał mu w ucho: - Szczególnie nie po tamtym dniu w samochodzie.  
Cas zarumienił się i nic nie powiedział.  
Dean ciągnął dalej.  
\- Nawet, jeśli Gabe dokazywał z paroma dziewczynami, co z tego? Ja też bym tak robił z chłopakami, gdybym miał okazję. Nie lubiłbyś mnie wtedy? – Dean lekko zmarszczył brwi.   
\- Nie – powiedział Cas ściskając w dłoni dłoń Deana. – Oczywiście, że nie. Po prostu nie chcę, by Annie stała się krzywda.  
\- Och, nic jej nie będzie. Już Gabe`owi zapowiedziałem, że jeśli nie będzie jej traktował jak pieprzonej księżniczki, to go osobiście zatłukę – rozległ się drugi dzwonek, więc Dean szybko pocałował Casa w obwisły policzek. – Muszę iść. Miłego dnia.  
Cas stał w pustym korytarzu i gapił się za odchodzącym Deanem. Dopiero po ostatnim dzwonku wyrwał się z oszołomienia i ruszył na pierwszą lekcję.

 

Podobnie, jak w przypadku wszystkich innych rzeczy związanych z Deanem Winchesterem, droga do Homecomingowej Nocy była istnym chaosem. Cas nie pamiętał, kiedy miał więcej na głowie: matkę czekającą na telefon z administracji informujący, że Cas nie może iść ze swoim chłopakiem na szkolną potańcówkę, który się nigdy nie zmaterializował; Annę zamartwiającą się o to, co założyć, teraz, gdy potrzebowała sukni na poważnie; ojciec Deana co chwila zmieniający zdanie co do tego, czy Dean powinien iść na potańcówkę, czy też nie, w ramach kary za zachowanie w szkole; a kiedy ojciec Deana wreszcie uległ błaganiom syna, Cas musiał zacząć myśleć o ilości pieniędzy, jaką musiałby wydać na prawdziwy garnitur.  
Gabriel pomógł przynajmniej z jedną rzeczą. Pojawił się przy szafce Casa pewnego dnia po treningu, ubrany w spodnie dresowe i dźwigający na ramieniu torbę z pralni chemicznej.  
\- Słuchaj – powiedział do wciąż wycierającego się Casa – mój starszy brat wyrósł z tego lata temu. Chciałbyś to wziąć?  
Cas zagapił się na ofiarowany garnitur, zawinięty starannie we folię. Był absolutnie jednokolorowy: popielatoszara marynarka, spodnie, koszula i krawat. Metka głosiła coś po włosku. Był wspaniały.   
\- Gabe – powiedział powoli – nie mogę tego przyjąć.  
Gabe wcisnął mu torbę w ramiona.  
\- Nie ma sensu, żeby się marnowało. Przymierz.  
Wobec tego, zamiast wsunąć się z powrotem w koszulkę i dżinsy, Cas zabrał się za zapinanie guzików koszuli i ostrożne wiązanie krawata pod brodą. Spojrzał na siebie w pełnowymiarowym lustrze w szatni, ponad suszarkami do rąk, i zagapił się na obraz przed sobą. Nawet na bosaka wyglądał całkiem nieźle.  
\- Gnojek z okładki GQ – oznajmił Gabe klepiąc go w ramię.  
\- Jest naprawdę niezły, ale ja… - Cas usiłował wyjaśnić; garnitur był ZA ładny.  
\- Hej, tylko raz w życiu kończy się szkołę średnią. Za wyjątkiem tego jednego faceta; on tu jest od wieków – Gabe wzruszył ramionami. – Pożyj trochę. Przynajmniej dla Deana wyglądaj przyzwoicie.  
Cas pokręcił głową, wciąż zahipnotyzowany tym, jak doskonale garnitur leżał mu w ramionach.  
\- Dlaczego mi tak pomagasz? – zapytał. – W końcu nie zadajemy się z sobą czy coś.  
Gabe zaśmiał się.  
\- Nie robię tego dla siebie. Chcę zaimponować Annie, jasne? I tak sobie pomyślałem, że będąc spoko wobec jej najlepszego przyjaciela najszybciej zdobędę jej zaufanie – uśmiechnął się. – Ale w absolutnie dżentelmeński sposób, oczywiście; twój chłopak już mi powiedział, co zrobi z moimi kolanami, jeśli zachowam się jak jaskiniowiec.  
Cas przesunął palcami po śliskim jedwabiu pożyczonego krawata.  
\- Dobrze. On nie żartuje.  
\- Tak, wiem, ostre z was chłopaki. A teraz zrób mi przysługę i załóż ten garnitur – Gabe skrzywił usta w udawanej frustracji.  
Krótkie skinięcie głową, lekki uśmiech.  
\- W porządku.

 

Noc Homecomingowa. Dean zawiózł ich wszystkich, Casa, Annę i Gabe`a do wynajętej sali Towarzystwa Polsko-Amerykańskiego, gdzie odbywały się tańce. Zabawnie było, gdy Dean wyskoczył, aby pomóc Casowi wysiąść z siedzenia pasażera klasycznego auta swojego ojca, ale Cas uznał to za bardzo sympatyczne. A fakt, że Dean dobrze wyglądał, też nie bolał. Czarny garnitur i krawat nadały mu wygląd agenta rządowego, ale Cas zawsze uwielbiał mężczyzn w uniformach.  
\- Czy ci już mówiłem, że wyglądasz niesamowicie? – zapytał Dean wyprowadzając Casa z samochodu na chodnik.  
Cas uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Tak. Powiedziałeś, gdy po mnie przyjechałeś.  
\- Okej. Bo, cholera, naprawdę tak jest – powiedział Dean wciąż błądząc wzrokiem po twarzy Casa. Cas słyszał, że Gabe i Anna również wysiadają z samochodu, mamrocząc coś do siebie, jej wysoki śmiech przecinał powietrze, ale nic z tego nie przedostało się przez intensywne spojrzenie Deana.  
Moment minął, gdy rozległo się głośne ŁUP w dach samochodu Deana. Cas niemal podskoczył i odwrócił się, aby zobaczyć Michaela i jego stado przyjaciół śledzących ich aż do drzwi frontowych; Michael wciąż miał dłoń zwiniętą w pięść.  
\- Co jest, TEAM QUEEN! – zawołał do nich przez ramię.  
\- Cioty! – zawołała szyderczo w ich stronę jakaś dziewczyna.  
Anna zazgrzytała zębami i podkasała swoją niebieską szyfonową suknię jakby przygotowując się do pościgu za Michaelem, ale Gabe położył dłoń na jej łokciu i pokręcił głową.  
\- Zapomnij o tych dupkach. Nie warto sobie przez nich rujnować manicure`u.  
Anna zdawała się ułagodzona, ale kiedy Cas odwrócił się do Deana, zastał go gapiącego się z zamyśleniem w przestrzeń i przygryzającego dolną wargę.  
\- Dean? – zapytał.  
\- Przepraszam, ja tylko… - Dean westchnął i podniósł wzrok na Casa. – Nigdy nie planowałem wciągnąć cię w coś takiego. Jeśli chcesz wracać do domu…  
\- Jestem tu z tobą – powiedział Cas. Zerknął na Gabe`a i Annę, na to, jak on wciąż trzymał ją za łokieć i kojąco gładził po ramieniu. Cas wykorzystał okazję i położył dłoń na ramieniu Deana, ugniatając napięte mięśnie. – To wszystko, na czym mi zależy.  
Dean oblizał dolną wargę i spojrzał na Casa z czymś miękkim i czułym w oczach.  
\- Dziękuję – powiedział.  
\- W porządku, jeszcze raz damy czadu – oznajmił Gabe poprawiając swoją krzykliwą, pstrokatą kamizelkę. Splótł ramiona z Deanem, Annę mając po drugiej stronie, i kiwnął do Casa, by ten ustawił się po lewej stronie Deana. – Team Queen, wyglądający świetnie, fantastycznie i mający wszystko w dupie.  
Pomaszerowali ramię w ramię w kierunku budynku Towarzystwa, Gabe pogwizdywał „Ruszamy do Czarnoksiężnika”, podczas gdy reszta chichotała. Cas poczuł nagle ogromną wdzięczność, że Gabe był tam z nimi. Myślał o latach, które spędzili w tej samej drużynie, nawet będąc małymi dziećmi, a teraz żałował, że… nie był jego przyjacielem? Nie myślał o nim jak o kimś więcej, niż tylko nieodpowiedzialnym typku?... wcześniej. Pochwycił spojrzenie Anny i mógł stwierdzić, że myślała to samo.  
Kiedy weszli do głównego holu, Casowi już pociły się dłonie. Muzyka była niewiarygodnie głośna, a dodatkowy hałas ze strony uczniów tylko wszystko pogarszał. Obsługa i nauczyciele stali niczym strażnicy w różnych miejscach wzdłuż ścian, marszcząc się na uczniów na parkiecie. Kilku z nich zdawało się gapić w stronę Casa, ale może to była tylko jego wyobraźnia. Ale to, jak Michael i jego przyjaciele szydzili i wskazywali na niego i na Deana, gdy weszli – to już wyobraźnią nie było.  
Cas odchrząknął, gdy wolny kawałek przerwał nagle skoczną piosenkę Foster the People. Dean spojrzał na niego, wyglądając na tak zdenerwowanego, jak Cas się czuł.  
\- Dobra, to jest to – powiedział Gabe badając tańczące pary. – Pierwszy taniec facet-z-facetem w historii szkoły. Miejmy to z głowy – i wtedy, ku wiecznemu zaskoczeniu Casa, Gabe złapał Deana za rękę i pociągnął go na parkiet.  
\- Hej, co do…? – zaskrzeczał Dean. Obrócił się patrząc błagalnie na Annę i Casa.  
\- Możesz zachować resztę tańców dla Casa, ale pierwszy jest mój – oznajmił Gabe. – Nawet pozwolę ci prowadzić, ty duży dzieciaku.  
Cas obserwował, jak Gabe i Dean ruszyli na parkiet. Uczniowie zareagowali przewidywalnie, wiwatami, pohukiwaniami i śmiechem; w końcu Gabe po prostu wygłupiał się jak zwykle. Ale również przełamywał pierwsze lody, pokazując wszystkim w sali, że po prostu tańczyli dwaj chłopacy i że tak naprawdę nie było to nic wielkiego. Chociaż, jeśli nieudane próby Deana dotrzymania kroku pewnym ruchom Gabe`a mogły cokolwiek wskazywać, Cas pewnie będzie musiał prowadzić następnym razem.  
Anna wsunęła dłoń w dłoń Casa i spojrzała na niego promiennie.  
\- Czy mogę? – spytała ze swoim arystokratycznym brytyjskim akcentem, zaś Cas skłonił się uprzejmie, nim poprowadził ją do tańca.  
\- To, co Gabe właśnie zrobił, było naprawdę miłe – wrzasnął Cas w ucho Anny, by usłyszała go przez muzykę, gdy wirowali wśród innych par. – Myślę, że to całkiem przyzwoity gościu.  
\- Tak – Anna westchnęła radośnie. – Nie dbam nawet, czy robi to wszystko po to, aby mi się dobrać do majtek. Po tym wszystkim zasłużył PRZYNAJMNIEJ na obciąganko.  
\- Anna!  
\- Co? Dziś w nocy zasługuję na trochę zabawy – Anna zniżyła głos do kpiącego szeptu, wciąż jednak krzycząc, aby dało się ją słyszeć. – Czy kiedykolwiek widziałeś go nago w szatni? Możesz podrzucić mi jakieś dane szacunkowe?  
\- Nie odbywam tej rozmowy – powiedział Cas.  
\- Dobra, ty wielki sztywniaku – Anna zrobiła minę. Zrobili jeszcze kilka rund na parkiecie, w większości po prostu omijając pary, które już wysysały sobie twarze i ledwo się ruszały. Po chwili tańczyli już obok Deana i Gabe`a.  
\- Zamiana? – krzyknął do nich Dean.  
\- Jasne! – powiedziała Anna wesoło, po czym pokazowo się wtrąciła i wzięła Deana jako partnera. Gdy Dean przewrócił oczami, Anna przestała się wygłupiać i zamiast tego wsunęła się w ramiona GAbe`a. – Bawcie się dobrze. Dla twojej informacji: ściąga trochę na lewo – powiedziała, gdy Dean zajął miejsce przy Casie.  
Gdy Anna i Gabe odtańczyli kawałek dalej, Dean uśmiechnął się.  
\- Zabawne – powiedział – myślałem, że odchylasz się trochę na prawo – spojrzał w dół ciała Casa rozbawionym wzrokiem.  
Cas zarzucił Deanowi ręce na ramiona i uśmiechał się po swojemu. Nie było fanfar; tłum już się wyszalał przy Gabrielu. Była tylko śpiewająca Adele, dłonie Deana na jego biodrach i jego twarz zaledwie cale dalej. Tańczył. Z Deanem. Przed wszystkimi. I nawet, jeśli Michael i inne durnie spędzili całą noc gapiąc się na nich krzywo, warto było to wytrzymać. Bo Dean wyglądał na tak szczęśliwego.  
Czy tak się to odczuwało, zastanawiał się Cas. Kochać kogoś?  
Powolna piosenka się skończyła i zaczęła następna szybka. Godziny mijały rozmazane: trzeba było pozować do zdjęć, zjeść trochę okropnych kanapek, obejrzeć okropnego komika, było też więcej tańców z Deanem oraz kilka z Anną i Gabe`em.  
Po jednym szczególnie wolnym, bliskim tańcu Dean pochylił się niżej i wyszeptał Casowi w ucho.  
\- Chcesz zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza?  
Mózg Casa zalały myśli o samochodzie Deana i szerokim tylnym siedzeniu. Potaknął i wyszli na parking, zanim zdążyli pomyśleć. Ale zamiast wsunąć się na tylne siedzenie Dean otwarł drzwi kierowcy i siadł za kółkiem.  
\- Co robisz? – zapytał Cas. – Odjeżdżamy?  
\- Tylko na chwilę. Już rozmawiałem z Anną; powiedziała, że ona i Gabe zabiorą się z Becky z chóru, jeśli się spóźnimy – Dean przechylił się przez przednie siedzenie i otwarł drzwi pasażera. – Wsiadaj. Chcę ci coś pokazać.  
Cas wsiadł.  
Odjechali kawałek i nie minęło dużo czasu, aby Cas zrozumiał, gdzie byli. W tym miejscu bywał codziennie po południu już od lat.  
\- Dlaczego jesteśmy przy kompleksie pływackim? – zerknął na ciemną bryłę budynku przez zaparowane okno samochodu. – Jest sobota wieczór, musi być zamknięty.  
Z wyciągniętych palców Deana zwisał komplet kluczy.  
\- Nie, jeśli masz to – wyszczerzył się. – Woźny był mi winien przysługę. Masz ochotę popływać?  
Cas zmarszczył się.  
\- Nie mam zapasowego kostiumu…  
Głos Deana, gdy się odezwał, był mroczny i zachrypnięty.  
\- Nie potrzebujemy ich – jego oczy błądziły po ciele Casa. – Jeśli to tylko my.  
\- Dean, nie możemy się kąpać nago – wysyczał Cas. Sam pomysł pływania na golasa w basenie – jego basenie, tym samym, w którym pływał codziennie ze swoją drużyną – był bardziej niż dziwny. Jak uprawianie seksu w sypialni rodziców czy coś.  
\- Możemy – Dean ruszył brwiami i wysiadł z samochodu. – Mamy po 18 lat, jesteśmy w najlepszej życiowej formie, wkrótce skończymy szkołę i dostaniemy prawdziwe prace z rachunkami do płacenia, podatkami i całym tym gównem. Możemy sobie równie dobrze ostatni raz zaszaleć, prawda? – sięgnął na stronę pasażera i otwarł Casowi drzwi. – Co na to powiesz?  
Cóż. Skoro ujął to w taki sposób.  
Podest basenu był ciemny i niesamowity, woda wszędzie rzucała dziwne cienie. Dean wyglądał eterycznie w falującym świetle; oczy miał jasne, gdy zdjął krawat i marynarkę. Cas patrzył, jak się rozbiera i rzuca ubrania na pobliską ławkę. Miał takie piękne ciało, krawędzie i krzywizny mięśni skąpane były w niebieskawym świetle.   
\- Hej, naprawdę świetnie wyglądasz w tym garniturze – wyszeptał Dean całując otwarte usta Casa – ale czemu go teraz nie zdejmiesz?  
Cas zdjął, chociaż drżał w wilgotnym powietrzu pływalni. Dean przesunął ciepłymi dłońmi po nagiej skórze Casa, najpierw ofiarując mu przelotne ciepło, a potem powoli badając jego ciało. Cas zsunął buty i zdjął cienkie skarpetki czując pod stopami lodowate płytki. Pocałował Deana głębiej, by odpędzić chłód. Chciał się jak najszybciej znaleźć we wodzie. Chciał być w swoim żywiole.  
\- Chodź ze mną – powiedział cicho. Jego głos dziwnie odbijał się echem w ogromnej przestrzeni, odbijając się od ścian. Całość zdawała się być jak ze snu, jakby nic z tego nie było prawdziwe, a Cas miał się w każdej chwili obudzić we własnym łóżku. Poprowadził Deana na płyciznę.  
Do krawędzi basenu w rogu zamontowana była mała drabinka, ale Cas ją zignorował i zamiast tego wskoczył prosto do wody, stopami w dół, zwijając się w kulkę, gdy woda się nad nim zamknęła. Sapiąc wynurzył się na powierzchnię; woda była zimna, dużo zimniejsza niż zazwyczaj. Prawdopodobnie na weekend wyłączono wewnętrzny podgrzewacz wody.  
Było dziwnie siedzieć nago w wodzie. Nawet jeśli jego Speedo nie zakrywały dużo, uczucie wokół jego nagiego fiuta i jąder w wodzie było czymś nowym i obcym. Nie złym, tylko dziwnym.  
Cas odsunął mokre włosy z czoła i zerknął w górę na Deana, wciąż stojącego nago na podeście z rękami na biodrach.  
\- Żebyś tylko wiedział, nie pływam za dobrze. Mam nadzieję, że znasz sztuczne oddychanie.  
Cas wyciągnął swoją ociekającą wodą dłoń.  
\- Dean, nie pozwolę ci utonąć – powiedział bez śladu ironii.  
Po tych słowach wzrok Deana złagodniał, a szczęka mu się napięła.  
\- Dobra. Zobaczymy – stwierdził gburowato. Złapał dłoń Casa i usiadł na krawędzi basenu, zwieszając stopę do wody i unosząc ją parokrotnie.  
\- Kurewsko zimna – wymamrotał.  
\- Zrobi się cieplej, gdy tylko zaczniesz się ruszać – obiecał Cas. Zerknął na stopy Deana, zwijające się przed nim w wodzie, i oblizał usta.  
Dean zachichotał.  
\- Może byś mi je rozgrzał? – zapytał wyciągając stopę z wody i machając palcami przed twarzą Casa.  
Cas zawarczał nisko i gardłowo. Dean, ten drań, WIEDZIAŁ, co mu robiły te delikatne kostki i idealne podbicia. Ostrożnie wyciągnął ręce ugniatając stopę Deana dłońmi i z powrotem wmasowując ciepło w miękką skórę.  
\- Twoje usta też by były dobre – zasugerował Dean ochrypłym głosem.  
Cas spojrzał w górę na znajdującą się w cieniu twarz Deana. Dean pokiwał głową.  
\- No dalej.  
Oddychając drżąco Cas wciągnął drugi palec Deana do ust, biorąc do środka tylko czubek i ssąc go niepewnie. Był czysty i smakował chlorem, ale piżmowy zapach Deana wciąż był wyczuwalny.  
Cas stęknął i przejechał językiem po górze stopy, obsypując ją pocałunkami. Poczuł, jak Dean ostro wciąga powietrze, gdy skubnął mu kostkę.  
\- Chryste, Cas – wyszeptał. Opuścił stopę z powrotem do wody i z głośnym pluskiem zsunął się z krawędzi basenu. – Chodź tu. – Dean objął Casa ramionami i przyciągnął do swojego ciepłego, solidnego ciała, całując go w szyję. Cas czuł twardość Deana przy swoim brzuchu, grubą i dużą mimo zimnej wody. Erekcja Casa, do tej pory rosnąca powoli, teraz odpowiedziała podobnie.  
Nie było innego słowa na to, jak się czuł, przyciśnięty mocno do nagiej skóry Deana, otoczony tylko wodą i ich wzajemnym smakiem: Cas był zelektryzowany. Każdy dotyk zdawał się być bardziej intensywny. Dłonie Deana błądziły mu po plecach, po biodrach, chciwe i cudowne. Cas desperacko próbował dotrzymać mu kroku, dotknąć każdej części ciała Deana, której mógł dosięgnąć. Woda chlapała i skapywała im z ramion; dźwięk dziwnym echem niósł się po pustej pływalni. Cas przycisnął Deana do wyłożonej płytkami ściany basenu i spojrzał w jego rozszerzone pożądaniem oczy.  
\- Słuchaj, chcę, żebyś… - Dean sięgnął pomiędzy nich i znalazł fiuta Casa, twardego i pulsującego po zaledwie muśnięciu palców. Potarł go kilka razy i poprowadził między swoje uda. – Ocieraj się o mnie, Cas. Chcę, żebyś mi doszedł między nogami.  
\- O Boże, Dean – Cas wtulił twarz w ciepłą krzywiznę ramion Deana, pchając w tę ciasną przestrzeń między muskularnymi udami. Woda ułatwiła wejście, słychać było plusk fal o ścianę oraz uderzenia ciała o ciało.  
\- Cas, chcę, żebyś to zapamiętał, byś wspominał mnie za każdym pieprzonym razem, gdy wejdziesz do tego basenu – zasyczał mu Dean w ucho. Przygryzł małżowinę i łagodnie miętosił ją zębami, aż Cas krzyknął głośno. – Chcę, żeby ci stawał w tym twoim małym kostiumie, kiedy o tym pomyślisz, aż wreszcie od tego zwariujesz. Możesz to zrobić, Cas? Możesz dojść dla mnie?  
\- Kurwa, tak – jęknął Cas zduszonym głosem. Biodra mu przyspieszyły i wbił się w Deana jeszcze szybciej. Przyciskał się do niego, czuł jego członek uwięziony między ich brzuchami. Mokra skóra drżała, a mięśnie płonęły. Cas ocierał się o Deana okrężnymi ruchami, ich biodra pasowały do siebie jak kawałki układanki.  
Dean pocałował go wilgotnymi ustami.  
\- Cas, ja…  
\- Dean! – Cas przygryzł wargę i zacisnął oczy. Czuł, jak jego fiut tryska w zimną wodę, wciąż kołysząc się między nogami Deana. Doszedł długimi strumieniami, tak gwałtownie, że było to niemal bolesne. Cas zacisnął palce na ramionach Deana i trzymał się łapiąc oddech.  
\- Dean – wymamrotał przy mokrej piersi Deana, muskając ustami twardą linię mięśni. – O kurwa, Dean. – Nawet w oszołomieniu chciał mu zrobić tak dobrze, jak Dean zrobił jemu; wsunął mu dłoń między nogi i z zaskoczeniem odkrył mięknącą erekcję.  
Dean zasyczał pod dotykiem.  
\- Wciąż wrażliwy – powiedział również zdyszany. – Doszedłem po prostu patrząc na ciebie.   
Cas zamrugał i odpędził krople wody z oczu.  
\- Naprawdę? – dłonie Deana przeczesywały mu włosy, drżące i kojące.  
Dean pokiwał głową łapiąc powietrze, zarumieniony i z rozchylonymi ustami.   
\- Naprawdę – uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Jesteś… Boże… taki niesamowity.  
Cas uśmiechnął się z ustami przy skórze Deana, niezdolny myśleć o odpowiedzi, która nei zrobiłaby z niego chorego z miłości idioty. Odpoczywali tak przez dłuższy czas, serca im zwalniały, dłonie delikatnie gładziły ciało, jakby upewniając się, że ten drugi jest prawdziwy.   
\- Czy powinniśmy wrócić na tańce? – zapytał Cas. Nieszczególnie miał ochotę wracać; wolałby raczej zostać sam z Deanem i pławić się w tym uczuciu. Ale to się wydawało czymś oczekiwanym.  
Dean odsunął się i bystro spojrzał Casowi w oczy.  
\- Jedną chwilę – złapał się drabinki i podciągnął się, ociekając wodą, na krawędź basenu. Cas obserwował go unosząc się leniwie na plecach. Dean podniósł swoje spodnie i wyłowił coś z kieszeni, trzymając to w ręce tak, że Cas nie mógł nic dojrzeć. Stał tam przez dłuższą chwilę zwrócony twarzą do ławek, może zamyślony.  
\- Dean? – zawołał Cas. – Co się dzieje?  
Dean odwrócił się i podszedł z powrotem do krawędzi basenu, podając Casowi dłoń. Gdy Cas już stał z Deanem na podeście, zobaczył, co było w drugiej ręce: biała plastikowa karta z paskiem magnetycznym.  
\- Czy to…? – przełknął.  
Dean wzruszył ramionami.   
\- Zarezerwowałem pokój miesiąc temu. Myślałem, że hotelowy pokój byłby niezłym miejscem dla drużyny lacrosse`a na imprezę po tańcach. Ale potem zaczęliśmy się umawiać i, nie wiem, pomyślałem, że może… - zerknął na Casa zielonymi, jasnymi oczami. – Nie musimy iść. A jeśli pójdziemy, nie musimy nic robić. Możemy po prostu oglądać filmy i zasnąć potem i… kurwa, Cas… to by mi wystarczyło.  
Cas wyobraził sobie, jak by to było spać obok Deana. Naprawdę spać, nie drzemać na tylnim siedzeniu po lizanku i nie martwić się, że ktoś ich znajdzie lub się na nich natknie. Zasnąć w łóżku obok Deana i obudzić się z nim rano. Coś przekręciło się Casowi w brzuchu.   
\- To by mi nie wystarczyło – powiedział cicho.  
Deanowi zrzedła mina, a usta zacisnęły się w wąską, smutną linię.  
\- Okej – pokręcił głową napinając ramiona. – W porządku, możemy…  
Cas złapał Deana za nadgarstek, zanim ten się odwrócił.  
\- Znaczy się, nie chcę tylko zasnąć – pocałował Deana próbując mu dokładnie wyjaśnić, czego chciał, językiem i zębami. Odsuwając się skubnął Deana w brodę. – Chcę ciebie.  
\- Ty draniu – wymruczał Dean całując go gwałtownie.

 

Pokój hotelowy nie był niczym szczególnym – po prostu średniej klasy pokój z beżowym dywanem i wiejskimi krajobrazami na ścianach. Był tam mały salonik z dołączoną łazienką i jedno łóżko w rozmiarze King Size ze stertą poduszek. Cas obejrzał pokój i zauważył na stoliku butelkę szampana wraz z dwiema plastikowymi szklankami. Uniósł brew patrząc na Deana.  
\- Ha – Dean podrapał się po głowie. – Mam nadzieję, że tata nie zauważy braku butelki w lodówce. Myślę, że wciąż jest dobry. Trzymał go tam od Super Bowl. Jego drużyna przegrała.  
Cas uśmiechnął się.  
\- Czasami, Dean – powiedział – wydajesz się za dobry, by być prawdziwym.  
I pocałował go popchnąwszy na drzwi pokoju. O szampanie zapomnieli całkiem.  
Materac zrobiony był z miękkiej pianki zapamiętującej kształt ciała. Cas lekko się zdumiał wsiąknąwszy w niego, Dean zaśmiał się i wyciągnął się na nim, ich teraz naga skóra przylegała do siebie.  
\- Spokojnie, spokojnie – powiedział Dean uśmiechem odganiając chichot. – Zdenerwowany?  
\- Um, tak – Cas rzucił Deanowi spojrzenie. – A ty nie?  
Dean pocałował Casa w pierś, tuż ponad walącym sercem.  
\- Oczywiście, że jestem. Ale naprawdę chcę… - urwał gapiąc się w dół na twarz Casa. Kciukiem musnął mu wargę; gest był pełen czułości. – Chcę zrobić coś… coś, czego jeszcze nigdy nie zrobiliśmy.  
Cas wstrzymał oddech. To było to. Mieli uprawiać seks. Dean miał go zerżnąć, być w nim, na całą gorącą długość. Casowi coś zwinęło się w brzuchu; był zainteresowany, och, jego cieknący fiut był tego dowodem, ale był też szaleńczo wystraszony. Nie chodziło tylko o to, że to był jego pierwszy raz; chodziło o to, że przez wszystkie lata fantazjowania o seksie zawsze wyobrażał sobie siebie jako dawcę, nie biorcę. Ale to był Dean, i jeśli kiedykolwiek miał to zrobić, to Dean był osobą, z którą chciał to przeżyć.  
\- Ja też tego chcę – powiedział Deanowi napinając mięśnie.  
Dean pogładził go po włosach, wciąż mając uśmiech na ustach.  
\- Okej, dobrze, to dobrze, Cas. Ale słuchaj, miałem nadzieję, przynajmniej na ten pierwszy raz – wziął głęboki wdech, jakby chcąc się ustabilizować – że byłbyś na górze? – słowa w wielkim pospiechu zdawały się padać mu z ust. – Chcę, żebyś mnie zerżnął. Proszę.  
\- Mówisz poważnie? – Cas usiadł mrugając na Deana, wciąż zakotwiczonego między jego nogami. – Myślałem, że to ty… To znaczy, zawsze jesteś taki, uch, władczy.  
\- Tak. Wiem, czego chcę – Dean pocałował Casa w kącik ust. – A teraz chcę zrobić to. Czy to w porządku? – zdradziły go oczy; nie zasnuwała ich mgła, były przezroczyste i poszukujące, i pełne pragnienia, by dać Casowi to, czego ten pragnął.  
Cas gapił się na Deana.  
\- Czy cały czas wiedziałeś? Że chciałem być z tobą na górze?  
Dean z uśmieszkiem pochylił głowę.  
\- Mówiłem ci, nieźle sobie radzę z odkrywaniem prawdy. Dobry jestem w czytaniu ludzi. Więc tak, wiedziałem. I im więcej o tym myślałem… cholera, Cas, prawie mnie nie obchodzi, jak to się stanie, chcę tylko, by to było z tobą – zdawał się zarumienić po tych słowach, szyja i uszy zrobiły się różowe w przyćmionym świetle hotelowej lampy. – Czy to było, um, całkowicie głupie?  
Cas objął Deana za kark i przyciągnął do kolejnego pocałunku, słodkiego i delikatnego.   
\- Nie, nie było – wyszeptał mu w usta. Chciał powiedzieć, jakie to było doskonałe, ale nie mógł znaleźć odpowiednich słów, więc pocałował Deana ponownie.  
Wyciągnęli się na zbyt miękkim łóżku, splątani nogami, dotykając się. Cas czuł, jak na brzuchu tworzy mu się mała kałuża płynu cieknącego bez przerwy z mokrego czubka fiuta Deana. Świadomość, jak bardzo Dean był na to gotowy, jak bardzo tego potrzebował, przeszyła go na wskroś. Cas nie chciał się spieszyć – z pewnością nie będą mieli wielu więcej podobnych okazji, kiedy mieli dobrą wymówkę przed rodzicami i całą noc dla siebie – ale nie był pewien, jak długo może czekać.  
Dean musiał sobie to uświadomić po sposobie, w jakim Cas zawył gardłowo i otarł się o niego.  
\- Hej, pokażę ci – Dean pospiesznie ucałował ramię Casa. – Musisz mnie przygotować.  
Sięgnął do stolika nocnego i z najwyższej szuflady wyjął butelkę lubrykantu. Cas zmrużył na ten widok oczy, wyraźnie pod wrażeniem.  
\- Byłeś o wiele bardziej pewny siebie, niż to okazałeś – powiedział.  
Dean wzruszył ramionami i wycisnął porcję przezroczystego żelu na dłoń.  
\- Trzeba być przygotowanym – oczy lśniły mu dobrym humorem. Wziął dłoń Casa i nawilżył ją, wmasowując lubrykant między palce i w dłoń. – Chcesz zobaczyć, jak wsadzam sobie palce, Cas? Chcesz widzieć, co robię w nocy, gdy myślę o tobie? – wyszeptał, w obsceniczny sposób ocierając o siebie ich śliskie dłonie.  
\- Boże, tak – powiedział Cas.  
Dean położył się na plecach szeroko rozkładając nogi, pocierając dłonią nasadę sztywnego fiuta, i kilka razy na całej długości. Patrzył Casowi w oczy masując sobie jądra, dotykając poniżej opuszkami palców.   
\- Chodź i przyjrzyj się dobrze. Ssij mnie, gdy będziesz patrzył – powiedział chrapliwie.  
Cas ukląkł przy boku Deana, liżąc i ssąc główkę jego fiuta i jednocześnie mając oko na jego palce, które leniwie zataczały kółka pomiędzy nogami. Nurkowały do środka, potem się wysuwały, masując ponownie przez długie minuty. Biodra Deana drgnęły w górę.  
\- Lubię to robić powoli. Podrażnić się trochę, bo myślę, że ty też byś tak zrobił – Dean sapnął. Głos miał odległy, jakby mówił przez sen. – Zrobiłbyś to, Cas? Doprowadził mnie do szaleństwa?  
Cas z głośnym ślurpnięciem odsunął się od fiuta Deana.  
\- Wiesz, że tak – zawarczał.  
\- Więc zrób to. Pomóż mi – błagał biorąc jedną z dłoni Casa z podstawy swego fiuta i prowadząc ją niżej.  
Cas pozwolił, by Dean go prowadził, opuszki palców krążyły po wrażliwej, miękkiej skórze jego moszny, łaskotliwie przebierając w szorstkich włosach; znalazły jego dziurkę, już nawilżoną palcami Deana. Nacisnął ostrożnie, potem się wycofał i zatoczył kółeczko opuszkiem kciuka.  
\- O tak, kurwa – stęknął Dean odrzucając głowę do tyłu. Cas przesunął wzrokiem po długim, umięśnionym ciele Deana i ujrzał, jak pierś unosi mu się niczym miech kowalski. Spróbował ponownie, wsuwając w Deana czubek palca wskazującego. Było tam gorąco, jakby we wnętrzu szalał pożar.  
\- To jest to, właśnie tak – powiedział Dean, puszczając nadgarstek Casa. – Dotykaj mnie, Cas. Gdzie tylko chcesz.  
Cas uśmiechnął się złośliwie i zgiął mu nogę w kolanie, aby stopa leżała płasko na łóżku. Wyciągnął dłoń spomiędzy nóg Deana i zajął się jego kostką, pokrywając ją ciepłym lubrykantem.   
\- Wiesz, czego najbardziej lubię dotykać – powiedział głosem pełnym zadziorności, którą chciałby czuć naprawdę. – Czy to jest dobre? Czy tego potrzebowałeś?  
\- Cas, kurwa! – Dean pchnął biodrami w górę, bezskutecznie szukając kontaktu. Dłońmi sięgał po Casa. – Nie rób tego. Daj mi więcej.  
\- Więcej czego, Dean? Uwielbiasz świntuszyć, wiem o tym. Powiedz mi dokładnie, co chcesz, bym zrobił – powiedział Cas próbując nie zdradzać głosem swego pożądania.  
\- Cas, no dalej – Dean padł ponownie na materac rozkładając szeroko nogi. – Daj mi swoje palce. Posuwaj mnie nimi, tak, bym mógł przyjąć twego fiuta.  
\- Skoro tak ładnie prosisz – powiedział Cas delikatnie przesuwając palcami po erekcji Deana, po czym ponownie zanurkował nimi pod jądra. Tym razem było łatwiej, ciało Deana było bardziej odprężone i akceptujące. Całował jego ostre kości biodrowe, krawędzie żeber, główkę jego cieknącego fiuta i jednocześnie urabiał mu dziurkę. Najpierw jeden palec, potem żaden, tylko nacisk kciuka, potem dwa, gdy Dean warcząc upomniał się o więcej.  
Trwali tak jakiś czas, Cas był zahipnotyzowany żarem i ciasnością ciała Deana; uderzyła go świadomość, że Dean robił to tylko dla niego, że tylko on kiedykolwiek zobaczy Deana w takim stanie: zarumienionego, spoconego, przeklinającego i rżnącego się śliskimi palcami Casa. Fiut w stałym tempie ociekał płynem, nowa kropla tworzyła się za każdym razem, gdy Cas zginał palce wewnątrz.   
\- Cas, Cas, już starczy, jest dobrze, proszę, po prostu… potrzebuję cię teraz – powiedział Dean łapczywie wciągając powietrze.   
\- Jesteś pewien? – Cas wyciągnął palce zostawiając tam kciuk i naciskając nim uparcie. – Jesteś gotów?  
\- Tak, zaufaj mi, bardziej się nie da – Dean usiadł całując usta Casa tak, jakby konał z głodu. – Chcesz mnie na plecach? Na brzuchu?  
\- Ja… - Cas przełknął. – Jak ci będzie najwygodniej.  
Dean klapnął na plecy z poduszką pod biodrami. Cas zagapił się na szerokie, opalone płaszczyzny jego ciała i zastanowił, nie pierwszy raz tej nocy, jakim cudem miał tak cholerne szczęście. Pogładził dłonią, tą niepokrytą lubrykantem, brzuch Deana, patrząc, jak mięśnie drżą w odpowiedzi na jego dotyk.  
\- Tak, tak dobrze – stęknął Dean, gdy głowa opadła mu na poduszki. Oblizał usta. – Hej, um, w szufladzie mam też prezerwatywy…  
Cas ujął swego obolałego fiuta w dłoń, przez chwilę czując oszołomienie.  
\- Och. Mówiłeś przecież, że to twój pierwszy raz.  
\- Bo jest – powiedział Dean nie spuszczając wzroku z twarzy Casa.  
\- Cóż, mój też, więc…  
\- Tak, wiem. Ale pomyślałem, w przypadku, gdybyś mi z jakiegoś powodu nie uwierzył, znaczy się, jeśli nie chcesz mi wierzyć na słowo, powinieneś mieć wybór… - oczy Deana błądziły po pościeli nie patrząc na Casa.  
Cas nakrył Deana swoim ciałem, objął mu dłońmi brodę i wycałował z niego te słowa.  
\- Ufam ci – powiedział trąc fiutem o męskość Deana. – Nie rozumiesz? Ufam ci bardziej, niż komukolwiek.  
\- Ja… ja też ci ufam, Cas – powiedział cicho Dean, i Casowi nie było trudno sobie wyobrazić tę rozmowę odbywającą się ponownie, ale z jednym słowem różnicy. – Jestem gotów. Proszę.  
Cas wiedział, że Deana trochę zaboli. Nie mógł mieć nad nim kontroli, ale mógł go spróbować osłabić, rozproszyć Deana pocałunkami i szeptami, gdy wciskał główkę swego penisa w jego śliską dziurkę.  
\- Będę ostrożny – powiedział Deanowi, nie wiedząc, co jeszcze powiedzieć. – Przestanę, jeśli będzie trzeba.  
\- Po prostu idź dalej – wykrztusił Dean obejmując go ramionami za szyję i wciskając twarz w ramię Casa. – O Boże, idź dalej.  
Cas poszedł, wchodząc w Deana tak powoli, jak mógł, ledwo się poruszając; ramiona dygotały mu z wysiłku, jakiego wymagało unoszenie się nad Deanem, nawet, jeśli ten przywarł do niego. Wsunął palce w jego mokre od potu włosy i delikatnie pociągnął, by zobaczyć jego twarz. Cas był pewien, że nigdy nie zapomni tego widoku: oczy zaciśnięte w rozkoszy, usta wypowiadające przekleństwa (o cholera, o kurwa, och, Cas), ostry rumieniec na policzkach. Wreszcie Cas znalazł się w całości wewnątrz Deana, każdy cal jego fiuta uwiązł w tym dzikim gorącu. Wiedział, że powinien poczekać, aż Dean dopasuje się do jego rozmiaru, więc zablokował mięśnie nóg i pleców. Trzymał Deana blisko siebie, ich piersi dyszały przy sobie, nie mogąc już złapać tchu.  
\- W porządku? – zapytał Cas. – J-jak to jest?  
\- Jezu, to…- Dean zadygotał całym ciałem osuwając się w dół po fiucie Casa. Pomiędzy nimi jego erekcja kapała jak szalona, pokrywając ich brzuchy śliską warstwą. – Jest trochę dziwnie – zdołał powiedzieć wysokim, napiętym głosem. – Nie przestawaj.  
Cas ustawił się i wycofał z Deana na cal lub dwa, po czym rozważnie wsunął z powrotem. Dean wyszedł mu biodrami na spotkanie otwierając usta w niskim jęku. Cas przełknął. Jakie to było stereotypowe, pomyślał, że prawiczek dochodzi za szybko, i postanowił, że to się nie stanie. Życzył sobie wytrzymać.  
\- Tutaj, rusz się trochę… Tak, właśnie tam – Dean westchnął z ulgą, kolanami przesuwając biodra Casa o cal na lewo. – Kurwa. Wydajesz się wielki.  
\- To nie boli, prawda? – Cas znieruchomiał.  
Dean pokręcił głową ścierając sobie pot z czoła.  
\- Może na początku było trochę niewygodnie, ale – zatoczył miednicą małe kółko niczym tancerz, szczerząc się po drżeniu, jakie ten ruch wywołał u Casa – teraz jest nieźle. Nawet dobrze – uniósł się i pocałował Casa w kącik ust. – Dalej. Rżnij mnie.  
Cas ruszał biodrami w nieznacznych pchnięciach, gładko ruszając się w obie strony. Sięgnął po erekcję Deana i pocierał ją co jakiś czas. Dean zasyczał pod wpływem dotyku, wbijając paznokcie we wzburzoną pościel pachnącą hotelowym mydłem. Uniósł nogi i zacisnął je wokół bioder Casa, ustalając nowe, szybsze tempo, niczym tłoki napędzające silnik. Cas nie mógł powstrzymać cichego chichotu – nawet leżąc na plecach Dean przejął kontrolę.  
\- To jest… cholera… to jest dobre – stęknął Dean. Położył Casowi dłonie na śliskich od potu barkach i złapał się mocno.  
Cas wygiął kręgosłup, by stworzyć maleńką szczelinę między ich ciałami, i dalej obciągał Deanowi.  
\- Chcę, by ci było dobrze – powiedział i chociaż próbował brzmieć szorstko i seksownie, słowa zabrzmiały szczerze. Niemal czule. Dean spojrzał na niego otwierając szeroko oczy.  
\- I jest – ześlizgnął dłonie po plecach Casa; ich ciała nadal się poruszały bez chwili przerwy, bez zakłóceń i nabierając tempa. Cas spojrzał na tego chłopaka… tego mężczyznę, naprawdę… i zmusił się, by nie powiedzieć tego, co miał na końcu języka. Jedno KOCHAM CIĘ i to wszystko byłoby za dużo. Już było za dużo.  
Zamiast tego pochylił głowę i ucałował każdy skrawek gołej skóry, jakiego mógł dosięgnąć: gardło Deana, jego twarz, jego otwarte usta, włosy, które wciąż pachniały chlorem. Zakończył rundę na ramieniu Deana, wodząc ustami i językiem po silnych mięśniach. Przelotnie przyssał się do skóry, zostawiając różowy punkcik, który kilka chwil później zbladł.  
\- Nie – wydusił Dean – nie przestawaj. Naznacz mnie. Zostaw mi pamiątkę.  
Cas rzucił okiem na szczerą twarz Deana i potaknął, jeszcze raz się pochylając. Dean rzucił biodrami, gdy Cas przyssał się do jego ramienia, i dłonią objął tył głowy Casa, by utrzymać go w miejscu. Cas zostawił pokryty śliną siniak i pomyślał, że koledzy z drużyny Deana, zobaczywszy ten znak w szatni, będą wiedzieć, kto go tam zostawił.  
Ta myśl niemal posłała Casa na szczyt. Stęknął Deanowi w gardło.  
\- Nie mogę…  
\- Cas, ja też już prawie tam jestem, zostań ze mną, już prawie – wymamrotał Dean przesiewając sobie włosy Casa przez palce. – Dotykaj mnie, o Boże, rżnij mnie, CHOLERA.  
Cas poczuł, jak jego umysł osuwa się w to miejsce, w którym orgazm przejąłby nad nim kontrolę, gdyby na to pozwolił, ale przywarł do rzeczywistości, uziemił się widokiem twarzy Deana i jego wysokich sapnięć. Wwiercił się w niego tak silnie, jak go do tego przymusił Dean swoimi nogami i głosem. I czekał, aż wreszcie poczuł, jak jego fiut drga mu w dłoni, pokrywając mu palce gęstą, białą spermą.  
\- Jezu…! Kurwa! O Boże – słowa zamarły, gdy Dean zacisnął zęby dochodząc, podobnie jak zacisnęła się reszta jego ciała.  
\- Dean – tylko tyle zdołał wydyszeć Cas i doszedł chwilę później, z drżeniem rozpadając się w ciele Deana. Doznanie było tak silne, że aż BOLAŁO. Był mgliście świadom dłoni Deana na swojej twarzy, pocierających mu twarz, podczas gdy Dean wymamrotał.  
\- Cas, Boże, jesteś piękny.  
Cas zamrugał i otwarł oczy, łapiąc powietrze, jakby nie oddychał od lat. Dean spojrzał w górę, na niego, i powoli uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem.  
\- Po prostu kurewsko piękny – wyszeptał.  
\- Ja… - Cas żałował, że ma ręce pokryte spermą i lubrykantem, bo też chciał dotknąć twarzy Deana. przełknął i zamiast tego złapał go za biodra. – Ty też jesteś.  
Dean uniósł się i pocałował go, ale nie było w tym nic nieprzyzwoitego, tylko słodycz i poznawanie. Leżeli tak, dopóki lepkość nie zrobiła się nieprzyjemna. Prysznic był wystarczająco duży dla nich obu, i kiedy wreszcie zwinęli się razem pod kołdrą, Dean trzymał Casa w ramionach i gładził go palcami po kręgosłupie.  
\- Kocham cię – powiedział około 4 rano, na granicy snu. – Wiesz o tym?  
Cas pomyślał o tym, jak mało prawdopodobne było, aby zatrzymać szkolną miłość na resztę życia, ale że, gdyby tak się stało w ich przypadku, nie miałby nic przeciwko.  
\- Tak – powiedział. Pocałował Deana powoli na dobranoc. – Też cię kocham.

 

DZIESIĘĆ LAT PÓŹNIEJ

 

Było ciemno, tylko mdłe światło księżyca i gwiazd spływało przez świetlik. Cas powoli obchodził publiczny basen zbierając rozrzucone deski pływackie i wyciągając boje, które zostawiły za sobą dzieci. Nie miał nic przeciwko trenowaniu lokalnej drużyny dziecięcej wieczorami w ciągu tygodnia, gdy już skończył z klientami, ale życie osobistego trenera mogło być ciężkie. Wkrótce miał skończyć 30 lat i kręgosłup mu protestował, gdy pochylał się, aby podnieść ostatni kawałek niebieskiej pianki. Potarł się po krzyżu. Jutro będzie potrzebował ekstra rozciągania.  
\- Przepraszam? – Cas usłyszał wiele mówiący skrzyp drzwi do męskiej szatni i odpowiedział nie odwracając się. - Proszę pana, basen o 21.00 jest już zamknięty. Będzie pan musiał… - spojrzał w górę; stał tam Dean Winchester. Cas zamarł w miejscu.  
Nie mógł to być nikt inny, z tą rozluźnioną postawą, w dżinsach i flanelowej koszuli, z butami wciąż zachlapanymi błotem Kansas, o ile mógł stwierdzić. Najpierw Cas doszedł do wniosku, że śni, ale nie, ten Dean był starszy niż wspomnienie pierwszej miłości, jakie nosił w głowie. Twarz miał bardziej wyrzeźbioną, szczuplejszą, gładkie rysy młodości wyostrzyły się ukazując coś równie pięknego.  
\- Dean – przełyka próbując sformułować właściwą odpowiedź. – Co robisz w Nowym Yorku?  
\- Ha. Daleko jestem od domu, jak sądzę – Dean podrapał się po karku, znajomym gestem, który wysłał Casa z powrotem do liceum. Boże, liceum: po jego ukończeniu przeprowadził się do miasta, jak zawsze o tym marzył, zaś Dean został twardo na miejscu porzucając college na rzecz kariery w służbach porządkowych. Matka Casa wciąż mu przysyłała artykuły z lokalnej gazety; dość często pojawiały się w nich informacje o Deanie. Może i stracili kontakt po szkole (związek na odległość, co oni sobie myśleli?), ale Cas zawsze czytał artykuły z zainteresowaniem. O ile pamiętał, w ostatnim znajdował się nekrolog.  
\- Przykro mi z powodu twojego ojca. Mama mi o tym opowiedziała – powiedział Cas. Przeszedł podest basenu nieoczekiwanie świadom swojej wytartej ratowniczej bluzy z kapturem i spodni od dresu.  
\- Tak – Dean wsunął ręce w kieszenie. – Słuchaj, naprawdę jestem tutaj, bo… cóż, jestem nowy w mieście. Pomyślałem, że cię odwiedzę, skoro jesteś tu jedyną osobą, jaką znam.   
Cas ukrył zaskoczenie.  
\- Przeprowadziłeś się tutaj? Jak to możliwe? – Dean zawsze trzymał się rodzinnego miasteczka, mówiąc, że miał to miejsce we krwi. Chłopiec z małego miasteczka, aż do szpiku kości.  
Dean wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Sammy jest teraz w Kalifornii. Tata nie żyje. A po tej wielkiej aferze z zeszłego lata z porwaną dziewczynką… - Cas przeczytał artykuł. Prawdopodobnie cały kraj przeczytał – dostałem pracę w nowojorskim oddziale Biura Osób Zaginionych. Więc pomyślałem, czemu nie. W Kansas nic na mnie nie czekało – spojrzał w górę na Casa, biegając wzrokiem po jego twarzy i ciele. – Dobrze wyglądasz, Cas.  
\- Dziękuję, ja… dzięki. Ty też – Cas nie kłamał; Dean wciąż był w formie. Żadnych rzednących włosów ani wystającego brzuszka. Prawdę mówiąc z wiekiem mógł nawet wyglądać lepiej.  
\- Cóż, w każdym razie – Dean wskazał gestem na pustą pływalnię – może poszlibyśmy na lunch czy coś. Chciałbym zasięgnąć twojej porady, gdzie znaleźć mieszkanie, w którym nie roi się od myszy. To znaczy, jeśli nie jesteś zajęty, bo jeśli tak…  
\- Nie! – przerwał Cas. – Nie – dodał już spokojniej – nie jestem zajęty. Z chęcią ci pomogę.  
\- Świetnie – ten sam stary uśmiech. – Nie przeszkadzałoby mi też, gdybym poznał jakichś facetów. Jeśli masz współlokatora czy, wiesz, chłopaka, też go przyprowadź.  
Cas pokręcił głową i uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.  
\- Dean, mieszkam sam – było tak już od jakiegoś czasu; jego ostatni chłopak był słodkim mężczyzną, ale całkowicie niekompatybilnym z Casem w łóżku. Związek zakończył się 7 miesięcy temu i Casowi nie było z tego powodu przykro.  
Dean wysunął szczękę i pokiwał głową, jakby usłyszał niespodziewanie rozczarowujące wieści.  
\- Oj, to źle, to źle. Więc – palce krążyły mu wokół klamki do drzwi szatni. – Co powiesz na przyszły tydzień? Będziesz wtedy wolny?  
Cas przechylił głowę na bok, patrząc na tego nowego Deana, wciąż pięknego, wciąż zadziornego, wciąż patrzącego na niego tymi zielonymi oczami. Już tak dawno ten mężczyzna na niego nie patrzył w ten sposób, że zdawało się to poprzednim życiem. A mimo to…  
\- Teraz mam czas – powiedział Cas i ujrzał, jak uśmiech Deana poszerzył się. – Daj mi się przebrać i możemy skoczyć na drinka. Znam dobre miejsce dwa bloki stąd.  
\- Niesamowicie – Dean poszedł za Casem do pustej szatni, patrząc, jak Cas zmienia bluzę na zapinaną koszulę. Oparł się o rząd szafek i skrzyżował ręce na piersi, uśmiechając się lekko.  
\- Wiesz, za każdym razem, gdy czuję chlor, wciąż myślę o… - schwycił spojrzenie Casa i pokręcił głową. – Jezu. Byliśmy tacy młodzi. Tacy głupi – zaśmiał się, ciepło i dźwięcznie.  
Cas zatrzymał się, wciąż półgoły, z koszulą w dłoni. Odłożył ją i zamknął szafkę. Może to była nostalgia, a może żal. A może po prostu Dean, który wciąż cieszył się jego zaufaniem i wdzięcznością. Niewielu ludzi mogło patrzeć wstecz na swój pierwszy związek z czułością, i za to Cas był wdzięczny. I jednocześnie czuł pokusę.  
\- Dean – wyszeptał. Dean odwrócił się do niego niczego nie podejrzewając, dopóki nie poczuł ust Casa na swoich, dopóki Cas nie przycisnął go do zimnych metalowych szafek. Odwzajemnił pocałunek po zaledwie chwili szoku. Przez Casa przeszedł prąd. Czy było tak dobrze, jak pamiętał, czy w jakiś sposób lepiej?  
\- Cas – wydyszał Dean, gdy rozdzielili się dla nabrania powietrza – nie to miałem na myśli, gdy… Musisz zdać sobie sprawę, że minęło dużo czasu. Nie jestem już tą samą osobą i nie chcę, byś myślał… cholera… możesz nie polubić tego, kim jestem teraz.  
Cas rozważał przez chwilę prawdziwość tych słów.  
\- Nie mogłeś zmienić się aż tak bardzo, nie w naprawdę istotnych kwestiach. Nie, jeśli wciąż jesteś wobec mnie taki ostrożny – z rozwagą pocałował Deana w szczękę. – A co do reszty nowego Deana Winchestera, nie miałbym nic przeciwko, aby go poznać.  
Dean zerknął w stronę pryszniców.  
\- Nadal masz słabość do stóp?  
Cas nie trudził się ukrywaniem głodu w oczach.  
\- Niech zgadnę. Maszerowałeś cały dzień… - ujął Deana za rękę i poprowadził w stronę pryszniców. – Damy sobie z tym radę.


End file.
